My bad little gamer
by Blossoming Rose18
Summary: Jacqueline or Jackie is moving to sweet amoris and must face new challenges in the town. Castiel, Armin, Nathaniel, and Lysander all find something interesting about this girl but do they know who she really is? This girl is hiding under a shell that only one of them can break. Who will it be? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Jacqueline but I would rather be called Jackie.

Anyway. I'm moving to my new apartment in sweet amoris in a few days. I can't wait to get away. Right now I live with my aunt. She is always bugging me to get outside and do something active but I don't want to. I love reading, writing, being online, and playing video games. My aunt won't let me play my violent games like call of duty but now I can. I would play that game all day if I didn't have to attend the local high school. I HATE school with a passion. It's not that I'm not good at it but if want some action in my life. I guess I have to go.

Some other things about me are quite strange considering I'm a gamer. I ride a motorcycle because I may be a bit cloister phobic and cars are to small for me. Plus they give me that excitement I have come to love.

The reason I'm going to a new school is because my principal insisted because my grades were so good and this school would offer me more opportunities.

And yes I know that some people may picture me as a nerdy gamer right now but even my aunt said that my style looked like a bad ass. I wear leather out in public. My very dark brown hair has some red highlights to make it more interesting. I do not only love games but I love music as well. I own so many band t shirts that it's not even funny. The only down side to my bad ass look is that I'm only five foot one. So I'm a small bad ass with a basically flat chest and no butt. Or at least that's what my aunt said.

Well now that I have given you all a background on me how about we go see how I do in sweet amoris. Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Jackie's POV

Riding into town on my black Harley seeing the town I will call home for awhile. It's nice but small. I see a dollar store, a mall, a movie theater, and I saw a few signs pointing to he beaches earlier. Explains all the big stuff, huh? Looks like a tourist trap town which means traffic in the summer. Any way I finally found my apartment complex and parked net to another miter cycle. At least one person here is cool.

After locking up my bike for he night I made my way inside. You may be wondering why I don't have any boxes with me. That's because my aunt had already sent people earlier in the week to move everything. All I have right now is my book bag with some of the more important things I have. I could never trust anyone with these and if they were ever lost or destroyed I would hate myself. What are they? They are the last pictures I have of me and my family. That's why I was living with my aunt. She took me in after my mom, dad, and sister died in a fire when I was six. I was at the park when it happened so I was safe but everything I loved then was destroyed and now all I have are pictures and memories. Anyway time to unpack. YAY, not!

~time skip~

Finally! Everything is unpacked and now I can relax.

I was sitting on my bed just relaxing when something had to disturb me. I was just about to turn on my x-box to. I heard voices and shuffling outside of my door so I decided to listen.

"Castiel it is only polite that we welcome your new neighbor." A male voice said. Wow they were talking about me.

"Fine! But your the one talking." Another male voice warned. I assumed their name was Castiel from what I heard a second ago.

Knock, knock.

I got up and went to open the door for the guys who don't know how to whisper. I opened it and saw a silver haired boy with mix matched eyes in a Victorian style suit. Nice. And an obviously died red head with grey eyes and in a winged skulls t shirt.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello you must be the new resident here," he said while sticking out his hand which I shook." I am Lysander and this is my friend Castiel. We came to welcome you to the building." He said smiling. The one I assumed was Castiel was staring at me.

"It's nice to meet you too Lysander. But could Castiel quit staring at me before I punch him?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He is different around all people so I can't explain why he is staring at you." He smiled again. I laughed at that. And here I thought he would be cool.

"Would you two like to come in. I have a bunch if video games we could play." I said widening the door and finally Castiel spoke up.

"I don't think we want to play any of your stupid girly games." He said rather rudely.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said rudely right back." I didn't know call of duty and modern war fare were considered 'girly games'" Lysander laughed at that.

"Well now were taking. I hope your not a sore loser cuz I always win." He said rather proudly while walking in with Lysander following.

"Hey wouldn't get to cocky if I were you." He laughed at that. "So you guys want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you have?" Castiel asked.

"Coke, water, milk, and tea."

"Coke." They both said at once.

~time skip. Again. Sorry I'm lazy!~

"Ha I won!" I yelled happily. Castiel still had a shocked look on his face. Lysander was laughing so hard that he began to cough.

"How did you do that!?" He demanded.

"It's simple. You just have to concentrate and practice. Then you realize how to defeat you enemy." I said like I was the smartest person ever. Lysander was still laughing.

"Jerk." Castiel stated simply.

"Oh. So I can't be a sore loser but you can?" I asked smiling. This was way to easy.

"I demand a rematch!" He yelled. That's when I realized the time and it was almost eleven and tomorrow was I had my first day of school.

"Maybe some other time. We better get to bed." I stated. Lysander must have noticed this too and he began to get up.

"It appears you are right. Thank you for the fun evening. Wait did we even get your name?" He asked looking a little shocked. Now that I recall it no.

"Actually no. But my name is Jacqueline and my friends call me Jackie." I said to them.

"Well good night Jacqueline it was nice meeting you." He said happily.

"Hey jackie what's your last name? Those names are to boring for me. "

"My last name is Yeo(yo)." I stated. He just looked at me like I had a second head. Lysander stepped in before Castiel could say anything.

"Wait so your last name is Yeo? Like the slang word."

"Yes. But it is spelled y-e-o. It's just pronounces like the slang word."

"That is the coolers thing I have ever heard." Castiel said obviously impressed.

"Will you be attending sweet amoris high Jacqueline?" Lysander asked again.

"Yeah so I guess I will see you two tomorrow." I said.

"I guess we will. Goodnight." Lysander said.

"Yeah. Night yo girl." Castiel said with a smirk.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I said rolling my eyes. " bye."

Well that was fun. And now I have two friends at school before I even showed up. Pretty good start don't ya think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Jackie's POV

Beep, beep, beep!

"Ugh." My alarm clock was yelling at me to wake up and I guess I had to. I had to be to the school at eight and it we seven right now. Might as well go take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later I was out and fully awake. Showers always make me feel better. I was looking in my closet and decided to wear my usual attire. Black skinny jeans, fall out boy t-shirt, my favorite black leather jacket, and my black boots. After I was fully clothed I went to my mirror and put on some eyeliner. I don't usually wear any makeup besides eyeliner. Then I brushed out my long hair and let it fall down over my back. There I was ready to go to school. Can't wait to have to tell people all about me all day! Someone please kill me now.

I walked outside to the sight of Castiel checking out my bike.

"Hey whatcha doin?" I yelled out startling him.

"Wait is this yours?" He asked me.

"Yup. You like it?" I asked already knowing that answer.

"Uh yeah! This is so cool. How did you afford such a nice bike?" He asked.

"I was working a few part-time jobs in my last town. After working for a while I could finally afford that one and so I bought it."

"Can I drive it?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah sure. Your not gonna crash it are you?" I said as I handed him the keys.

"No way. I just wanna see what it's like to ride one. My neighbor won't let me ride his." So the bike wasn't Castiel's.

"Okay then. Come on were gonna be late." I said pushing him towards it.

"My pleasure." He got on the bike with me following behind. We rode to school and he wouldn't stop smiling the entire way. We got there ten minutes early so that gave me some time to get my stuff together.

"Thanks for letting me drive it yo girl." He said happily.

"No problem." I said smiling back.

After that we both went our separate ways and he told me to look out for ' and the blond bitch'. I wonder what he meant. I made my way into the student council room and saw a cute blond sitting at one of the desks.

"Hello?" I asked. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm the new student." He nodded and started to look through some papers.

"Ah here it is. Jacqueline Yeo (yee-oh)?" He got caught up on my last name. Like always.

"It's actually pronounces Yo. And you can call me Jackie." I said sticking my hand out. He gratefully shook it and smiled.

"I'm Nathaniel."

"Well is everything set for my registration?" I asked.

"Almost. You still need to pay the 25 dollars and get a student ID."

"Oh here you go." I said rummaging through my bag to get what he asked for. I game them to him and he seemed surprised.

"You know you are the only student that has come prepared right." I laughed at that while he handed me my schedule after looking at it.

"It seems that you have all of the same classes as I do. But that's also kind of bad news because you have all the same classes as castiel as well."

"Oh him. He's my neighbor. He's kind of cool but short tempered as well." He looked shocked as I told him.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Well I better get to class. I don't want to be late." I said and he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Would you like me to show you where it is?"

"Yeah sure." I said happily as he started leading the way Nathaniel was I nice guy but I wanted someone more interesting. He also made me have to like school in order to get on his good side. We finally made it to class and I saw castiel, Lys, and two boys who looked very similar.

"Hey yo-girl!" Castiel yelled. I waved to him and walked over.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why you walkin with the prez?"

"He offered to show me to class so I said yes. Why? Are you jealous?" I asked while smirking.

"No. I just don't like the guy." He said as he crossed his arms getting a little mad. Just when I was about to say something else Nathaniel yelled for me.

"Hey jackie would you like to sit next to me?"

"No she's sitting with us prez now back off!" Castiel warned.

"I was asking jackie not you." Nathan said while getting mad as well.

"Her name is yo-girl dumb ass!"

"That's a dumb nick name you gave her, bastard!" I'm surprised the teacher hasn't rushed in yet.

"WOAH! Calm down you both are acting like idiots!" I scolded them. They both looked at me shocked.

"Sorry." They said in unison. The other three boys laughed at them.

"Oh I'm sorry Jacqueline. This is Armin and Alexy." He said gaining his composure. He pointed out that the black haired one was Armin and the blue haired one was Alexy. Alexy got up and hugged me while Armin just waved.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you!" He exclaimed. "So what's your name. Is it jackie, Jacqueline, or Yo-girl?" Alexy asked.

"My real name is Jacqueline. I prefer Jackie. And castiel dubbed me yo-girl."

"Oh! I like jackie better!" I laughed at that.

"Yeah me too. " I said as he hugged me again. Armin had to pull him off of me.

"Sorry about him. He can be a bit clingy." He stated simply.

"Oh I've got an idea!" Alexy screamed excitedly. "I have to take her shopping!" He squealed hugging me again. Armin agin had to pull him off of me.

"Alexy stop it your scaring her!" Castiel and Armin warned. I laughed at that too. Both of the boys smiled at me. Alexy got a certain look on his face and that led to him pulling all three of the boys away. He also grabbed Nathaniel along the way and pulled them out of the class room. I guess I will just sit down and start working. That was weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Alexy's POV

I saw both castiel and Armin defend jackie from me. When she laughed they both smiled and Lysander was staring at her too. Nathaniel kept glancing back as well. This could only mean one thing. THEY ALL HAVE A CRUSH ON JACKIE! I had to know for sure do I dragged all four I them outside of the class room. When we got out they all began to scold me but I was still smiling.

"Why would you do that!?" They screamed in unison.

"Just cuz." I said smiling still.

"Cuz why?" Armin began to look scared.

"You all like Jackie don't you?" They all looked at me like I had grown a second head then put their heads down.

"Yeah." They said at once. They all began to glare at each other. Ooooo rivalry. How romantic.

"Well I suggest that one of you ask her out since you know who your competition is." As I said that they all began to think so I gave them their time.

Lysander's POV

Jackie was my dream girl. She was sweet and smart yet gave me the edge I like to keep life interesting.

Castiel's POV

No way! None of them could have her. She is my soulmate and I knew it. She would keep me happy. I had to have her.

Nathaniel's POV

Wow I can't believe Alexy could see right through me. I wanted jackie. She was smart and beautiful. Who wouldn't love her.

Armin's POV

I had to make jackie mine. I could already tell we were made for each other.

Alexy's POV

I have them all the time they needed and they all rushed back into class. I can't wait to see this train wreck. I'm glad jackie isn't my type or I would be dead right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Jackie's POV

I was sitting at my desk doodling and waiting for the boys to come back and before I knew it they all rushed towards me.

"JACKIE!" They yelled in unison.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled startled my their shouting. They could tell I was slightly frightened and they all calmed down. Awkward silence fell over us as they all stated at me obviously not knowing what to say. Lysander was the first to speak up.

"Alexy gave us all a brilliant idea. He suggested we should invite you to the movies after school. How does that sound?" He asked looking me straight in the eye as he was trying to read my mind.

"Well. With me just moving I'm a little short on cash..." I was cut off before I could finish.

"Don't worry I will lay for you." He said as he smiled and placed his hand on my desk.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you with that."

"Yes I am sure." Before anyone could continue the teacher walked in and hushed everyone.

"Alright students. We have a new student today and that means we have a new seating arrangement. But first, Jacqueline would you like to introduce yourself?" The man asked scanning the room for me. I stood up and he smiled.

"Okay." I said as I walked to the front of the class.

"So why don't you start by telling everyone about yourself."

"Well. My name is Jacqueline Yeo (yo) and I liked being called jackie. I just moved here from Colorado and that's it I guess." Everyone seemed shocked after I said my last name until som blond chick decided to speak up.

"No seriously. What's your last name you faker." She said glaring at me.

"I'm not lying unlike you with your stuffed bra." I said getting annoyed. Everyone laughed and the teacher had to hid his smile. She just go red and shrank back in her seat.

"Alright miss Yeo. I will let that one slide but next time it's a detention. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then time for new seats!" He said happily as everyone else groaned. After we were all in our seats I think I got the worst one of all considering what happened earlier. Nathaniel and castiel were on either side of me while Armin was behind and Lysander ahead. Great.

~time skip!~

The rest of class was pretty awkward. My classes were all basically be same with the boys stalking me. At lunch they all walked away from me and started bickering and during gum they all were trying to impress me. I did however agree to that movie and now it was the end of the school day. I was at my locker at the moment putting my stuff away.

"Hey jackie!" Nathan yelled. I turned to see all four of them walking up to me.

"Hey guys."

"Ready to go?" Lys asked.

"Yeah come on." I said walking last them as they all followed. Somehow Lys go in front of me and led me to his car. And the problems begin.

"Here we can all take my car." Lys said.

"Um. About that." I started.

"Is something wrong?" He began to frown.

"Yeah. It's just. I'm a little cloister phobic is all." They all looked at me like was stupid or something.

"But I can just ride my bike and meet you guys there." I stated.

"Oh. We don't want you having to pedal that far. It's like three miles!" He said looking shocked but me and cas started laughing.

"Lys she has a motorcycle." Lys blushed obviously embarrasses.

"Oh." With that I began to walk towards my bike not know into they were all staring at me. They all had such diss appointed looks.

"Do one of you want to ride with me?" I asked and they perked up. They all looked at each other. Lys didn't because he had to drive his car. Then they started playing Rock Paper Scissors and I guess Armin won because he walked over to me.

"Ready to go?" He said happily.

"Yeah." I said while getting on the bike and putting my helmet on. He did the same and got on behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist but they were a little to low if you ask me.

"Um Armin?"

"Yes"

"Could you raise your hands a little?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" He said while moving his hands up. I then started off towards the theater and felt Armin clinging to me for dear life. Wimp!

We finally got there and Armin still wouldn't let go or look up. He was hiding his face in my back as much as he could. It was hard since he was taller than me.

"Armin you can let go now. " I said as the other pulled up. I looked in the car to see them all glaring at Armin. He saw this too and let go of me while getting off.

We all walked into the theater and began to discuss what we should watch.

"I suggest we see the new romance film that is out. Jackie would like that." Lys said as if I wasn't there. They all slowly nodded their heads looking slightly mad that they hadn't thought about it.

"I hate to break it to you Lys but I'm not into that crap." I said smirking. That all looked to me like I was an alien.

"I thought all girls liked that shit." Castiel stated.

"You saw me whoop your ass last night at call of duty and you don't understand why I don't like romance movies?"

"Oh. That must have slipped my mind." He said rubbing his neck.

"Well do you have any suggestions Jackie?" Nathan questioned. I smiled evilly shock shocked them all.

"How about we see the Lazarus effect?" They all gulped. Ha their scared!

"Are you sure?" Lys asked with his voice cracking a bit.

"Well I just thought it would be fun. And if I get scared I could alway hold onto one of you." I said batting my eyelashes and they all seemed to perk up a bit. We walked to get tickets after that and then into the theater we went. YAY! This is gonna be awesome.

~after the movie~

They all came out shaking while I came out laughing. I was laughing at both them and the movie. I mean how stupid can you be. There was even one point where they all sounded like little girls. Castiel was the first to bounce back.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You four! It wasn't even scary." They all looked at me shocked.

"How were you not scared?" He asked again.

"Because I'm not a sim like you four girls!"

"We're not girls!" They shouted in unison. I'm glad we are outside now.

"Tell that to the was you scream. Sure sounded like girls to me!" I said being pulled into another fit of laughter. They all got red and embarrassed.

"It's getting late we should get home." Nathan said.

"Yeah okay. Hey guys watch out for that girl. She might get ya!"

"HEY!" They said at once again making me laugh even harder.

"Hey castiel. You wanna lift back to your place?"

"Yeah sure." He said smirking as the other three glared at him.

We got home and went our separate ways. Tonight was so much fun besides all the glaring those four did. And if you think I'm stupid I'm not. I know they all like me it's obvious. I just want to see who has the balls to ask me out first.

Castiel's POV

That girl is demented. She really is everything I like wrapped into one. I just wish she would have been a little more frightened than me by the movie.

Nathaniel's POV

Wow. She is really weird yet awesome at the same time. I like a woman like that but I need to step up my game if castiel is her neighbor.

Armin's POV

She shall be mine. She is like another me yet looks like another castiel. I just need to woo her away from the others.

Lysander's POV

Jackie is truly amazing. From her looks to her state of mind. I just hope she can be mine. Ohh now she is inspiring my songs. Another point in my book. I shall call it my fair lady and seri are her with it. I just need some time. I hope the others don't get her before I do.

~authors note!~

Hey do you all like it. I decided to make all the guys like her instead of just two. This is gonna be fun. I will bring in the girls next time but I want some reviews too. Just so you know I have no idea who she will end up with so I guess I will make a new poll for the outcome. Please vote and review. BYE?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Third person POV

It has been three weeks since Jackie found her way into the four boys hearts. Not only has she been friends with them but she made friends with rosa, iris, melody, Kim, and violet. Those five are her closest gal pals and they spend a lot of time together besides the times the boys steel her. Jackie is still waiting for one of them to get the balls to ask her out. She hasn't chosen who she likes yet but that may change later on, but for now someone has missed Jackie a lot and have finally found her. That's right. He's back from military school and still loves her. Aww.

Jackie's POV

It was lunch time and today the guys decided to steal me away from the girls again. They all tries to hold my hand but in the end none of them got to for being so childish. We were talking about us all going to the park later, with all if them glaring at one another again, until something cast a shadow over us all.

"Jackie is that you?" A familiar voice asked me. I knew that voice anywhere and I immediately got up.

"KEN?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah it's me!" He said just as enthusiastically. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back and we were both laughing so much just glad to be reunited.

"I haven't seen you in forever ken! I missed you so much!"

"I know I missed you too, but could you call me Kentin now?" I stopped hugging him and stared him straight in the eye.

"Of course I can. But only if you hang out with me later!" That was when I realized the other four boys there and Castiel spoke up.

"Yo-girl. We were supposed to hang out at the park later." He said glaring at Kentin. Probably jealousy that I've hugged Kentin but not him.

"Well then why doesn't kentin join us?"

"NO!" They screamed in unison. I just stated wide eyed that they would do something like that. Kentin spoke up before I could flip out because he knew I would and instinctively grabbed my wrist.

"Jackie it's okay. We can do it some other time. But could you show me around the school a bit? It took me half an hour to find my way out here." I smiled at that and grabbed his hand tugging him towards the school. The boys just sat there shocked that I would leave them. What jerks!

Castiel's POV

"What just happened?" I asked staring as Jackie pulled Kentin into the school. The other three were doing the same as I was.

"I think it would be best if we apologize." Lys suggested.

"Yeah." We all said at once. We got up and headed into the school. We still had fifteen minutes left of lunch and I just hoped it would be enough time.

Five minutes later we saw jackie and kentin sitting on the steps in the hallway. Jackie seemed to have fallen asleep which made me so mad I thought I was going to burst. I looked to the other three to see the same expression on their faces.

"Hey yo-girl!" I yelled rather loudly with a smirk seeing kentin get mad.

"Shhh," he said barely above a whisper, "she couldn't sleep last night. Leave her be."

"What do you mean she couldn't sleep last night?" Nathaniel asked.

"I mean that she has nightmares sometimes and they get pretty bad sometimes." How did he know about her nightmares? Why did she trust him and not me?

"Maybe it would be best if we got her home." Lysander suggested.

"Yeah. But what about her bike?" Kentin asked. How did he know she had a bike? She stirred at that moment. Damn she's cute when she's sleeping.

"I'll take it home for her." I offered.

"Okay ill driver her home. The principal said I didn't have to attend my classes till tomorrow." He picked her up at that moment and she snuggled into his arms. He smiled down at her. I wish that could be me. She slightly awoke at that moment.

"Kentin what are you doing?" She still didn't open her eyes.

"Don't worry Jackie. We're going home." She smiled and fell back asleep. We all then began to walk outside. He placed her in the backseat of his car and we gave him directions. We were all happy that she could get some sleep but still mad at Kentin for being her savior at the moment.

~time skip~

Jackie's POV

I woke up in my apartment feeling better already. I just didn't remember how I got here. I decided to look and see if whoever brought me was still here.

I walked out to the living room and saw Kentin asleep on the couch. I sat next to him but first realized that it was three in the afternoon. I missed school which means makeup work. At least I got to sleep. Kentin woke up soon after I sat down and smiled at me.

"Hey how did you sleep?"

"Fine. Thank you for bringing me home."

"No problem. Castiel and the others said they would bring back your bike and check on you after school."

"Okay that's nice." I said as I snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around me and we sat there for awhile. That is until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled not wanting to move. The four boys walked in and frowned at the sight of us sitting there.

"Hey Yo-girl. How ya feelin?"

"Fine. Thanks for helping out guys. You wanna hang out here instead of the park?" I asked while stretching and getting up. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Armin said.

"Your staying right kentin?"

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He gave me a goofy smile and stood up as well.

"Okay then. What do you all want to do?"

"Well I want my rematch." Castiel said with a smirk.

"My pleasure. You guys wanna play?"

"Duh!" They all yelled.

That's how the rest of he night went with all if us yelling and everyone beating castiel. He was such a sore loser but everyone still had fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Where is she?

Authors note.

As you know from the last chapter Jackie has made a lot of friends and potential crushes. But like every high school across America there has to be a jealous bitch somewhere. If you know anything about my candy love then you know that bitch is amber. I have also realized that I haven't given any of the boys a last name yet. So The boys full names are Castiel grey, Nathaniel Jones, Lysander Huges, and Armin Timmons. And yes you will see all the girls in his episode but you won't know where jackie went unless you read it!

Jackie's POV

Another day of the crap they put us through called school. At least I can be with my friends unless the boys pull me away. Currently I was sitting with Rosa, Iris, and Violette. Kim and Melody were off doing their own things right now.

"So got any plans tonight Jackie?" Rosa asked.

"No. Did you want to do something?" I asked with my eye brows raised.

"Well. I still haven't gotten to go shopping with you yet. Me and Alexy really want to take you." I smiled at that. I could really use some girl time.

"Okay. But Violette has to come and no underwear shopping."

"DEAL!" She yelled then immediately looked to Violette.

"Pleeeaaassseee come. For meeee!" She was on her knees begging in front of Violette. I on the other hand was cracking up and I needed to hold my stomach.

"Why do you always drag me into this Jackie?" Violette asked me. She was slightly glaring but a smile soon took over her face.

"Because it's just to much fun!" I exclaimed still trying to stop laughing. Right now I was just giggling but it was coming to a stopping point.

"Fine I'll do it."

"YAY! This is gonna be so much fun!" Rosa yelled causing me and Violette to start giggling again. We were having fun already till I saw a group of three girls coming up to us. One looked was the girl that called me a liar on the first day of school with an Asian and a white girl on either side of her. She was getting really close now and just mere feet away.

"Which one of you is Jackie?" She asked with her nose in the air.

"I am," I said while standing up and putting my hands on my hips. "Now which one of you are the Barbie wanna be?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know. But it doesn't take much to realize that your a hoar."

"Oh really. And how is that." I said with anger growing in my voice.

"You have Castiel and my brother following you like dogs. Now I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Stay away from them and you won't get hurt." She stepped closer to me to try and be intimidating. It doesn't help my case any that I'm shorter than her.

"Well now I should return the favour. You stay away from me and if you tell me who I can and can't hang out with again then the police are going to have a hard time finding the body." I kept my voice steady and assertive. She looked scared for a minute then flipped her hair and walked away. What was up with that bitch?

"Wow. That was the first time anyone has stood up to her." Rosa said with wide eyes and a big smile. Violette was giggling slightly.

"Well I'm glad I did. No one tells me what to do." We all cracked up at that and then we saw them again walking up to us. Not amber I mean the ones who can't decide if they will ask me out or not.

"Hey Yo-girl!" Castiel yelled. We all rolled our eyes because they never let us have some time to talk without them for more than five minutes. I just waved. No need to be mean to them.

"Jackie would you like to hang out after school today?" Nathaniel asked nicely.

"No. Rosa beat you guys to it. I'm going shopping tonight." I said smiling at them. They all frowned after I said that but wiped them off quickly.

"That's nice. We hope you have fun Jackie." Lysander said politely. I hope they don't try to convince me to take them up on their offer all day. I actually would like to go shopping.

Lysander's POV

So she wants to go shopping? Leigh's shop is in the mall and it's Rosa's favorite. Maybe I will take up a shift.

Nathaniel's POV

Maybe I should take amber shopping tonight. I have a better chance of seeing her that way.

Castiel's POV

Well if she is going to the mall then consider my guitar strings broken. Looks like I have to go shopping.

Armin's POV

Yay! An excuse to go to gamestop! And I might get to see Jackie.

~time skip. After school~

Jackie's POV

"Come on guys let's go to the mall!" Alexy yelled excitedly. He grabbed all three of us and shoved us in the direction of the cars. We decided that we would all drive to the mall on our own. Alexy would drive with rosa though so Armin could drive home. I hopped on my miter cycle and drove off after waving good bye for now. We all got there in under ten minutes. This is gonna rock.

We began walking around while rosa led us to a shop she needed to show me. We walked into one that had Victorian style clothing everywhere. The name of the shop was 'Leigh's'. That was her boyfriends name so now everything seemed clear. The bell rang above us as we entered and my eyes went wide. Why was Lysander here?

"Hello welcome to Leigh's! If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." He smiled at us from behind the counter while we all had dumbfounded faces on.

"Lys what are you doing here?" Rosa asked first.

"Leigh needed me to pick up a shift so he could relax. Things have been a little overwhelming here lately and he needs time to work on his new line."

"Okay." Alexy said. "Come on Jackie! You have to let me pick out an outfit for you!" He dragged me away into the clothes and finally let me go. Instead if looking through the racks he turned to me with a seriousness look on his face.

"Jackie. Are they stalking you?" He asked.

"It seems like it but if his brother needed him to work then I guess not." We both smiled at that and hen began looking through the racks. Thirty minutes later I got three new outfits that Alexy helped me pick out while Violette had two that rosa helped with. We were about to walk out when Lysander called out to us.

"Would you all like to join me on my dinner break. It's in an hour." We all looked at each other and Roaa sighed.

"Yeah sure Lys. We'll meet you there." He smiled at that and got back to work. We began waking around again when Armin came out of gamestop. Seriously?!

"Oh hey jackie. What's up?" Alexy stepped in front of me and answered first.

"What are you doing Armin? You hate shopping and you said you were going home."

"I got bored and decided to look for a new game." None of is seemed convinced but dropped it.

"You kind if I follow you guys around?" Again rosa spoke before me.

"This is a girls day Armin. If you want you can meet us in the food court in an hour. Okay?"

"Sure. See you later guys!" He said waving and walking away. Seriously why is he here too?

We walked around for five more minutes and passes the music store. Rosa gasped and tryes to make us go faster.

"Rosa what's wrong?" Violette asked.

"The red head in the music store. That's what." We all turned our heads to see castiel coming closer to us.

"Hey yo-girl. How is everything?" He asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here castiel?" I asked this time.

"I needed new guitar strings and then I was gonna hit the food court. Wanna join me?"

"We will be there in forth five minutes. If you want you can come." Rosa said.

"Okay. See ya later Yo-girl." With that he walked off.

"Great now we just have to see Nathaniel and they are stalking me." I said putting my hand over my face.

"Be careful what you wish for Jackie" Rosa said. I looked up to see her staring at Nathaniel as he walked up to us.

"Hi Jackie" He said happily.

"Hi Nathaniel." I said waving.

"How's everything going?" He asked.

"Fine. May I ask why you are here since you already know my answer?"

"My parents thought me and amber could use some bonding time." He said with a smile. "Would you like to join us in the food court later?"

"We will be there in forty minutes."

"Okay!" He walked off as well.

"Ugh." I said face palming.

"I know. They all really need to back off or I'm gonna kick there butts for ruining our shopping spree!" Rosa said angrily. I giggled at that causing Violette to do the same. We all ended up laughing and walking around a bit more. Then the dreaded time came. That forty minutes passed to fast.

~in the food court~

Our group walked in and all four boys instantly came up to us. Amber was with Nathaniel glaring at me.

"Hi Jackie!" They all said happily.

That's how it started and time passed slowly. The boys glared at each other trying to talk to me. My group tried to make it fun but failed when we were eventually separated. Now I was with the four boys and amber. And to honk I thought this would all be fun. We were sitting in a small lounge area now when amber spoke up for the first time all night.

"I will be right back everyone I just wanna go find a bathroom. Jackie would you like to come with me right quick?" I actually did need to go. I just better be careful.

"Yeah sure. Be back in a minute guys!" I yelled back to them. We walked into a small hallway that led to the bathroom and then it happened. She shoved me into an open supply closet, took my bag and phone, and locked the door from the outside. Cliche I know.

"Hey let me out!" I banged on the door repeatedly to get her attention.

"No way! I gave you your warning and you didn't listen. Now you just have to wait till someone finds you. Don't worry it will only take about a week!" She left with that added by her snobby little laugh. What am I gonna do know.

Amber's POV

I walked back to the boys feeling quite accomplished. That will teach that bitch a lesson when it comes to messing with me!

"Hey. Where's Jackie?" Castiel asked.

"She said she wasn't feeling well so she decided to go home."

"Okay. Well I gotta go. See you at school Lys." Castiel got up and left.

"I have to get back to work." Lysander said and he left as well. Armin was long gone. He must have left while I got rid of Jackie. Oh well. At least she's gone! Me and Nathaniel left soon after that and tomorrow would be great since I didn't have to see Jackie.

Castiel's POV

I drove home and looked in the parking lot. Jackie's motor cycle was no where to be seen. I hope she's okay.


	8. I'm finally continuing!

**Authors note: okay guys I'm sorry but my mom told me at last minute while I was working on the story that I had to start baking for my bake sale. I have to do a ton of them along with other means of fundraisers to raise money. The cause is my trip to California. I'm in The business professionals of America club at my school. In my chapter I was the only one to win a chance to go to nationals for my event. Now I just need money to get there. If you want to help pm me because I really need it. I need like a thousand dollars in total and that hard to raise in Delaware. Okay here is the chapter. Again sorry it is late. **

Chapter 7:

Castiel's POV

It has been two days! TWO DAYS! And I have yet to see Jackie or any signs of her anywhere. I haven't seen her since Tuesday at the mall. Where on earth could she be. Everyone has tried calling her millions of times and she just let's it go to voice mail. Did we do something wrong? Is she mad? I'm meeting with the guys soon. Actually they should be here any minute. Were going to go looking for Jackie starting at where we saw her last. The mall. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" They did as I said and walked into the living room where I was.

"Hello Castiel. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." We walked out to Lysander's car. Apparently everyone was waiting outside so we all just piled into Lysander's car. The ride was silent probably because we were all worried. No body dared to voice their opinion on what could have happened and no body wanted to talk till we found her really. The ride wasn't long until we got to he mall.

"Okay everyone," Lysander began, "how about we scan the parking lot a little and them see what we can do?"

"Yeah" we agreed in unison.

We circled the parking lot for a half an hour until we saw a sight that both scared and made us feel relieved.

"That's her bike isn't it?" Nathaniel asked worriedly. We just nodded our heads as Lysander parked next to it. We sat there for a while till I decided to speak up first.

"Okay. Let's split up and look in the mall for her. Does everyone have their phone?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said as we made our way inside the mall. No one knew what was going to happen but we could only hope for the best.

Jackie's POV

It was dark, small, and slightly frightening. The darkness closed in around me making me feel sick. Damn why did I have to be cloister phobic?! I have no idea how long it's been all I know is that I wasted all my energy banging on that damn door and I was thirsty as hell. Doesn't any of the custodians or mall cops ever come in here or listen for any screaming people in their mall? Worst part was that this was the most scared I've been in a while. No one knows this but this is the longest I've been without anyone by my side. Wether it was my old dog, my aunt, or one of my friends. I always had someone by my side. The longest I ever had to go without people was when I slept. I also had my phone for some sort of human contact but now I was completely alone. I guess this all started after my family died. They were always here for me but afterwards I felt that I needed to fill the void.

No I can't think like this! I need to get out! Not only of this closet but out of my own head. I can't take it anymore!

"HELP!" I screamed banging in the door again. I did this for what felt like forever until the door knob started to giggle. Finally!

Armin's POV

We were all circling the mall for what seemed like forever until I had to use the bathroom curse me and my tiny bladder! I was walking down the hallway towards the bathrooms when I heard a cry for help coming from one of closets near by. I found the door soon after only to hear more cries for help. I didn't know who it was but I just I knew I had to help them out I had to get them out of there. Of the doorknob and tried to open the door only to find out that it was locked.

"hello who's in there!" I yelled so they could hear me.

"My names jackie. Please help me!" My heart skipped a beat just hearing that she needed help. She needed my help at the moment.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of there! Just stay as far away from the door as possible." I prepared myself for what I knew I had to do. I backed away from the door and smashed into it with all he strength I had. It took me three tries but the door finally opened. What I saw made my heart clench. Jackie was curled up in the corner. She had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes shut tight. I instinctively went over and hugged her pulling her close the me.

"Shhh it's alright jackie. Your okay." I said petting her head as to comfort her.

"A...Armin?" Her voice was raspy and frightened. She was probably stuck in there for a while now. I hope she will be okay.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Armin's POV

"Jackie I'm so glad we found you!" I said holding her close to me. She just sat there shaking slightly. I grabbed her chin lightly and pushed her face up so I could see it.

"Are you okay jackie?" I asked looking into her eyes. She reached her hand up and touched my face.

"I...is it...really..you?" She asked. Her voice even quieter now and still raspy. I placed my hand over hers and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry jackie. I'm not gonna leave." She smiled slightly but then something important came across my mind.

"Jackie how long have you been in here?" Concern showing in my voice.

"What's today?" She asked her smile turning a frown.

"Thursday."

"Then since Tuesday night I guess." *cough* she looked as if she just got worse. She looked so frail and broken. She must have been terrified in here. As I was thinking I remembered I had to tell the guys. I whipped out my phone and began to text them all and asked them to bring some water. They all almost instantly texted back and said hey were on their way. I had also realized that I pulled jackie onto my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and I began to pet her hair. Five minutes later the guys came.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" They all yelled. Jackie winced slightly. Probably not used to hearing anyone yet.

"Shhhh. She's right here keep your voiced down." I warned.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Did you bring some water?"

"Yes. Here you go." Lysander said while handing the bottle to me. I shifted jackie so she could drink some.

"C'mon jackie. Drink up." I motioned the bottle towards her.

"Ok" *cough, cough* I could tell all of the other guys hearts broke right at that moment. She did as I said and drank some.

"Is she okay?" Nathaniel asked.

"She has been in here for two days. She needs more water, some food, and lots of rest. She will be okay though." They all smiled lightly. I felt Jackie's head hit my shoulder. I looked over to find her asleep. We needed to get her home now.

"Come on guys. We need to get her home." They all nodded while I began to pick jackie up and began to carry her out.

As we were walking people kept staring at us. Probably wondering why Jackie looked the way she did. Castiel sent a glare at al of them so no one came up to ask about her. We made it to Lysander's car five minutes later. Castiel began to take her bike home. I sat in the back with Jackie. Now we just had to get her home and nurse her back to health.


	10. Chapter 11

Anything in (parenthesis) is on the phone.

Chapter 9

Armin's POV

The ride was silent other Han some outside noise and Jackie's soft snoring. She looked so peaceful yet still frightened at the same time. Who would do such a thing? Why her of all people? How are we going to fix this? Only thine can tell.

Lysander's POV

As I was driving all I could hear was jackie mostly. From what I could hear she was fine just tired mostly. I wish I could have found her, but I'm glad one of us did. My only question is why?

Nathaniel's POV

I'm so glad we found her. She seems okay but I can tell it's mainly emotional trama. She looked so scared. Like a small child. She is going to need our help to get back to normal.

Castiel's POV

Crap! Why do I have to drive the damn bike? I wanted to be here for Jackie. She seems like the only hing that can bring me happiness nowadays. She looked hurt, like she really went through some stuff in there. It was he first time I've actually seen her upset.

Third person POV

The boys made it to Jackie's apartment complex without her waking up. She just slept peacefully in Armin's arms. Slightly stirring from time to time but no more than that.

Armin's POV

We walked up the stairs and into Jackie's apartment. Apparently Castiel knew where her spare key was. We al filed in and put her in her bed. We knew she would probably want a change of clothes put we are guys. That's kind of wrong.

"Okay. So what now?" I asked.

"We should probably either look for some soup or broth or go buy some. And get her plenty of water." Lysander advised. Castiel looked dumbstruck by that comment.

"Why does she need soup? Couldn't she eat something different?" What an idiot.

"She needs plenty of liquids. She probably wouldn't be able to eat much solid food right now." Lys said calmly.

"Oh." He really is an idiot.

"Should we call someone else to make her more comfortable?" Nathaniel asked. Everyone seemed to be thinking this over.

"Yeah. We probably should. But who?" I said.

"Well who is her best female friend?" Lys asked.

"I think it's rosa but she gets on my nerves." Castiel said.

"Too bad I'm calling her." Nathaniel stated earning a glare from Castiel. He did just as he said and called up rosa.

(Hello?)

"Rosa can you come over to Jackie's apartment?"

(Why?)

"We need your help with something. It's hard to explain."

(I'll be here in five minutes.) she hung up after that.

Sure enough five minutes later rosa shows up.

"Okay so what did you need me for Nathaniel? And what are the other guys doing here?" She asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Okay look. We went out looking for Jackie and found her." Rosa visibly brightened at that and we could tell she was about to run for her friend. "But. We found her locked in a closet. She's resting right now and we wanted you here invade you had any advise on how to make her more comfortable. So do you?" Nathaniel added. Rosa seemed to think this over then held her finger up in the air.

"Okay. We need more girls here because this is weird with four guys here. Oh and how was she?"

"She was in their for two days so she was weak and sounded hurt. It looked as if she had been crying." I stated.

"Okay. Then we definitely need the girls here. She needs all the support she can get." Rosa then began walking around and headed towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"She has been in the same outfit for two days. I'm going to get her into something mor comfortable. And if any of you did it I swear there will be a funeral." She threatened.

"Ok!" We said together raising our hands in the air.

"Good!" She said while leaving to help jackie.

"I guess I will go call the others." Lysander said while stepping into the hallway.

"Should we find her something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nathaniel said.

"I'll go check my kitchen too." Castiel said. We all walked our separate ways after that looking for things to help jackie with. I still want to know who did it but only jackie knows.

We all came back together fifteen minutes later and found a sufficient amour for Jackie. Lysander had also joined us saying all of the girls will be here shortly. We were all waiting in silence until we heard soft sobbing coming from Jackie's room. We all instantly rushed in there to find rosa looking at some pictures and crying. Lysander consoled her right away.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh Lys-baby!" Rosa said growing her arms around Lys. "Just look at the pictures and read the backs!" She cried into his shoulder. Castiel didn't even hesitate as he grabbed the pictures from rosa. He looked at it puzzled.

"It's just a family photo."

"Read the back!" She cried again.

"Okay," he turned it over and began to read."it says 'my dear family. I lost you all in a fire and now I am the only one left. It's hard going on each day without you but I know I must live on. It is what you would have wanted. Why couldn't I just have someone here for me though. I was only six. I needed all of you and I lost you all. I don't deserve to be here in your place but I live on for all of you.'" Castiel choked up at the end and the only sound was Rosas crying. No one wanted to speak. Jackie was tough. How could she feel this way? Why didn't she tell us? Before I could think any further there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Nathaniel said. He went to get the door and let in Violette, Melody, Kim, and iris. All looking worried for their friend but there was nothing we could do for now. We decided we would have someone watch jackie until she woke up. We would trade off every hour and every now and hen someone would have to make her eat and drink. But we all just wanted to stay till she woke up.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 10:

Third persons POV

Two days went by after finding jackie that she finally woke up. Everyone did everything they could to help her out and no one left until she did. Of course the boys slept over in Castiel's apartment so they got the day shift when it came to jackie. All the boys expecially went out of their way for her. They all skipped school for her to.

Rosas POV

Sitting next to Jackie's bed just watching her sleep. Everyone else is either sleeping or relaxing somewhere. Me, I'm bored. Everyone is so paranoid when deep down everyone knows she just needs to sleep. I would never say I out loud though because one of the guys might kill me. Poor hopeless boys. They all obviously like her,except for Alexy of course, but I can tell who Jackie likes. It's in her personality. Sometime opposites attract with some things here and there that make the two people the same. Can you guess who? Great now I'm talking to myself! I my freaking mind! Jackie please wake up.

Just then jackie stirred slightly.

"Jackie. Are you okay?" I asked softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to me with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine rosa." She sat up just then and stretched. I was so happy I just jumped on her bed and wrapped her in a big hug.

She laughed a little and hugged me back. "Rosa I need to breath." I let go the. But the smile wouldn't leave my face. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of bed.

"Woah there rosa. Can I at least freshen up a bit?" I just realized her condition and complied.

Fifteen minutes later she comes back out looking ten times better.

"Ready?"

"Yup" I grabbed her hand again and dragged her towards the living room. I stopped in the hall way with an evil idea.

"Shhh. Wait here. I gotta do something." I said grinning. She just shook her head with a knowing smile on her lips. I then proceeded to run out into the living room like a crazy person.

"GUYS!"

"What?!" They all yelled. Turns out everyone was in the living room. Even better.

"JACKIE STOPPED BREATHING!" The buys jumped up first with the most hysterical faces I have ever seen. But I kept up the act.

"What?!" They ran towards the hallway before I could process what they said. Oh no!

"Umph!" They must have ran straight into jackie! Maybe I took this to far.

"Rosa!" All five of them screamed from the hallway. I was truly scared. They were gonna kill me.

All five of them stomped out into the living room. Jackie rubbing her back from where she hit the floor.

"Couldn't you have at least warned me?" Jackie said.

"Sorry!" I said as I ran up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just disappointed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because no one has given me a hug yet. I just got dog piled on and that hurt!" She said beginning to laugh. Everyone started laughing with her and realized. Oh my god she's awake! I laughed a little at that.

Everyone went through and gave her a hug. All of them saying that they are glad she is awake and such. Everyone's mood lightened too and they forgot that they wanted to kill me. Yay!

"Okay. How about we all do something special. My treat since you all were so nice."

"Cool!" Everyone said.

"Okay what are we going to do then?" She asked.

"Roller skating?" Nathaniel suggested.

"Sure." We all agreed.

*at the roller skating rink*

Jackie's POV

We had been skating for two hours. It was so much fun. Castiel was practically a pro. He held my hand and dragged me along with him. Armin was a little shaky at first but caught up eventually. Lysander was like an angel with how graceful he was. Nathaniel just sucked. I was pretty good at it but fell a couple of times. Rosa was almost as good as Castiel. Kim thought it was the easiest thing in the world. And Violette had to be persuaded to even start rolling on the floor. All in all it was fun. I don't know where Alexy was but Armin said something about him having something important to do at home.

Right now we are in the food court.

"So guys. What did I miss while I was out?" They all looked at me like something really important crossed their minds. Armin spoke up first.

"You didn't miss much, but how did you get in that closet?" Castiel nudged him and gave him a glare. I just sited and looked down.

"Don't worry jackie. You can tell us." Lysander said placing his hand over mine.

"You all have to promise you won't get mad."

"Okay" they said in unison.

"Amber." Nathaniel looked shocked while the others weren't surprised.

"Are you sure it was her jackie?" Nathan asked.

"Nathaniel stop trying to protect your sister. You know jackie wouldn't lie about that!" Castiel fought.

"Yes Nathaniel it was her. I bet if you check her stuff you'll find my bag. That's why I couldn't answer your calls." I said looking to him.

"Okay. I'll look tonight. I'm sorry for doubting." He looked ashamed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's your sister. I would have done the same for mine." Everyone looked guilty after I said that. I sighed again.

"You all saw the pictures didn't you?"

"Yeah." They said sadly. Rosa nudged me to get my attention.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want anyone to pity me because I was an orphan. Plus I don't like remembering that they are gone." I said sadly. Rosa just hugged me.

"We understand. But remember. You can tell us anything."

I smiled a little at that. "Thanks rosa."

We all stopped being so serious after that and joked the rest of the time. I'm glad I have the friends I have.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 11:

Jackie's POV

First day back to school. Yay! NOT!

I've missed so much this is going to be the hardest day ever. At least I have my friends in some classes. Oh did I say some I meant I have all the guys in all my classes. I love them all to death but I want to hang out with the girls more. If I would want to hang out with any of the guys more often it would be Armin. Out of all four of them he is the least clingy and I feel like me and him are more compatible. I mean yes I do act sort of like each if them in one way or another, but the others do have some turnoffs. Castiel is to bullheaded and I like to be in charge sometimes. Nathaniel is clueless when it comes to girls and would take ambers side over mine. And although I think Lysander is the cutest out of all of them ( sorry Armin ?) he doesn't talk much and like I said before I hate silence. Armin may be a wimp but I like that. He can keep me under control, he likes video games and is good at them, and he just has that something that I like about him. I think I will actually tell the guys this at lunch. I just can't take any more of their stupid glaring and I feel like I am tearing them apart. I still want to be friends with all of them because they all are awesome in their own way but I just like Armin. Well today will suck. School work and telling the guys. OH JOY!

~time skip!~

Okay. It's time for lunch. This is my best chance to tell them. I hope they take it well.

I thought this as I walked towards their usual spot for lunch. It came closer with each step I took and with each step I kept getting more nervous.

Crap I'm here. Why do I walk so fast!

"Hey guys." I waved.

"Hey jackie/yo-girl!" They all visibly brightened.

"Look. I have something to tell you all but you have to promise you won't get mad." I looked to all of them to see them nodding with weird looks in their faces.

"I know you all like me but I only like one of you." They all looked kind of scared and looked to each other for a minute.

"May we ask who it is?" Lysander questioned. He does realize he just asked two questions right?

"Armin." Was all I said. Armin jumped up fist pounding the air while the others looked defeated.

"You three don't hate me now do you. And your not gonna kill him?"

"Of course we don't hate you jackie." Nathaniel said. The other two nodded. "And we won't kill Armin either. Were still gonna be friend though, right?"

"Of course. You guys are like family to me."

"How come you like Armin more though?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. It's just how my head works." He smirked at that and now I just had to do one more thing. I walked over to Armin.

"So. You want to go to the movies later?" He just smiled even more.

"I would love to!"

"Good. Now it won't be awkward when I do this." As I said that I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. It was perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips. Best kiss ever. We had to pull away though so it wouldn't be awkward for the other guys. It might have been short but I loved it. The bell rang soon after that and we all had to go to class. Can't wait till after school.

~time skip~

I was in my apartment waiting. Armin said he would pick me up just to make the night more special. We were going to see the avengers age of ultron (yes I know this is a little to early but I can't wait for the movie to come out!) we both enjoyed action films so it was perfect. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I went to answer it but not before I looked at my appearance one last time. I was wearing a short purple dress that was classy yet casual. It just screamed first date. My hair was in curls and I wore some lip gloss and eye liner. I also had some heels on just so it wouldn't be to awkward when we kissed. After all I was a mere five one with him being six foot. I deemed my appearance okay and opened the door.

"Hi Armin." I cooed. He wore a nice dress shirt and some nice pants. His hair was the same but it always looked nice. He was also carrying one single Rose. Aww.

"Hi jackie. You look beautiful." He said as he handed me the rose.

"You don't look to bad your self." I said placing the Rose on the table by my door and shutting it behind me.

"Really. That's all I get?" He asked jokingly.

"Well come a little closer and you might get something else." He did and leaned in to kiss me. It was just as good as the first time only longer. Only reason we broke apart this time was because we were going to be late for the movie.

"C'mon we should get going." I said as I grabbed his hand. We walked out to his car and since I was wearing a dress had no choice but to ride in it. It's only a fifteen minute drive I will be okay.

We got there in no time and I actually was okay this time. We walked in and got our tickets and junk and still had five minutes before the movie started. I lifted the arm rest between us and slid closer to him. He placed his arm around my waist and looked down at me.

"You work fast don't you?" He teased.

"Yeah won't be to long till I get your pants off." He blushed at that but laughed it off.

"Same goes for you if you got my pants off means I got into yours too." I blushed at that one causing him to laugh again.

"Would you just kiss me already." We both laughed at that and did just as I said. This one caused fire works. But soon the movie started and we both actually wanted to see it so we stopped and watched.

Two hours later (sorry I don't know the actual length and I'm not looking it up) the movie ended and we were left sitting there.

"What time to you have to get home?" I asked with my head on his chest.

"I have to be home by ten." He stated while holding my waist still.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Great! Then were going back to my place come on." I said dragging him towards the exit. He didn't complain and just followed me along. We ended up walking hand in hand towards his car.

Back at my place I invited him in.

"So what now?"

"Well. You can get as comfortable as you want and I'm gonna go change. Be back in five minutes." He just nodded his head and I walked off. Sure enough I was back in five minutes to see him lounging on the couch.

"Well I didn't mean that comfortable." I said holding back laughter.

"Sorry." He moved over and patted the seat next to him on the couch. I rolled my eyes but sat next to him.

I placed my hand on his chest and leaned closer to him.

"So want to continue what we were doing in the movie theater?"

"Don't most god wait till their second date to make out with the guy?" He asked laughing.

"So your saying you don't want to make out with me?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I laughed bit just kissed him. He kissed me back and placed his hands on my hips again. My arms were around his neck and each second felt like heaven. We tried to close the space between our bodies and that ended up with me on his lap. I didn't want it to get any further than that though so made sure to keep him in check.

A while later he had to leave. We said our good byes and finished with a good night kiss. Greatest night of my life.


	13. Chapter 14

Authors note!

Okay guys. As most of you know in my candy love a character named Deborah comes in. I want to go somewhere along those lines with a male character. And yes I know you all will hate me because they just got together bit I don care. My story my rules. So he will be the rocker type of guy named Derek.

Chapter 12:

Jackie's POV.

Sitting under the tree in the courtyard with my favorite guy. He may not like the out doors but I got him to make an exception for me. He had his arm around my shoulder and I was leaning up against his chest. Everything was perfect. We have been dating for about three weeks without a single hitch. The guys still Han out with us and don't hate Armin. I get more time with the girls now that they aren't all fawning over me. And I get time with my favorite guy. Could things get any better.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we had to go back to class. Armin and I stood up and walked hand in hand to the classroom.

When e got there and opened the door we were surprised to see a huge crowd of people around our desks (they sat together in this class. I don't feel like its necessary to say which one.) Me and Armin shared a look and went over.

In the middle was a boy who seemed strangely familiar to me. He looked straight at me and smiled.

"Jackie!?" He asked excitedly.

"Derek!" He got up and moved to hug me. I hugged him back an he picked me up and spun me around in his arms.

"It's so good to see you!" I said.

"I know. I missed you so much sugar. How have you been?" I was about to answer when Armin stepped up.

"Hold up. Sugar?!" Oops.

"Armin chill out. It's just a nick name." I said placing my hand on his arm. He calmed at that.

"I'm fine Derek. This is Armin." He smiled and stuck his hand out for Armin to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Armin. But could me and sugar catch up. We've known each other a lot longer." He finished with a smirk. Armin grunted and went to sit with Nathaniel. The teacher walked in at that point and we all sat down. Derek in Armin's seat. I felt bad but it was just one day right?

Armin's POV.

She didn't even stand up for me. Was this Derek guy really that great? Are we through? No in just over thinking this. She'll come back to me. I know she will. Nathaniel must have noticed my distress because he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy." He said with a smile.

"I know. Thanks." We returned out attention to the front where the music teacher now stood.

"Alright class we have a new student today. Derek Johnson?" He called. That name made my blood boil.

He stood up and smiled to the class. "Here."

"Ah good. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class. Possibly show off your talent?"

"Absolutely. But I need jackie here to help me." Wait why does he need jackie?

"If course come on." He grabbed her hand and lead her up there. He handed her one of the electric guitars.

"You still remember our song sugar?" He asked. They had a song?!

"You bet." She said with a smile. They began to play 'their song' and I have to admit he has a very good singing voice. Maybe even better than Lysander's. (Just imagine nothing without love). He looked at her lovingly through it all. I was gripping he dear fighting back the urge to kill him. How could he just come back and try to steal jackie from me? Is that what he's doing? Maybe I just need to calm down.

The song came to an end soon and they got a standing ovation from most of the class. This all including everyone but me, Lysander, Alexy, and castiel. All the rest were standing and cheering. I just looked back at those three and they did the same. I think we all felt something a little off with this guy. And I intend to find out.

~time skip~

Its lunch time and Derek dragged jackie away for a 'tour'. Castiel, Lysander, Alexy, and I sat out by the tree.

"So. What do you guys think of Derek?" Alexy spoke first. Everyone just shrugged.

"Well I don't like him. He's getting to close to my shopping buddy and I just got her to try in new things!" We all laughed half hearted my at that. "And he's trying to steal my brothers girl and that's not cool."

"So you thought that too." I asked.

"Yeah." They said at once.

"How do they even know each other?" Castiel asked. Everyone just shrugged but before we could continue our conversation Derek and Jackie came out if the school. Headed for us.

"Hey guys." Jackie greeted. She was clinging to Derek's arm. I think my heart broke at the sight.

"Hey." We said.

"Derek wanted to meet my friends and you guys are the last ones."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

She began pointing at each of us as she said our names. "This is castiel, Lysander, Alexy, and you already know Armin." She said smiling. Derek nodded his head with each name. She then in hooked herself from him causing him to frown. I was cheering in my head. She then came over and sat next to me.

"Did you miss me?" She said with a little sarcasm.

"Yup." I said with a smile. She smiled back and kissed me. I should have been a little mad at her but I wasn't. Derek excused himself soon after and I took it as a victory. She may have stuck to him today but it was nice to know she was still mine.


	14. Last

Chapter 13:

Armin's POV

"So how do you and Derek know each other?" I asked after he left.

"He's just my ex. We agreed to be friends after we broke up though." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Ok."

"What were you worried?"

"Who wouldn't be? I just got you as my girlfriend and then I see you with another guy. It's a little nerve wrecking." I said honestly.

"Well don't worry. Derek may not look like it but he understands the bro code. Only girls would go as far as to steal a boyfriend from someone."

We both laughed a little at that.

Special two parter!

Authors note!

Okay guys. Honestly I'm not very good at writing especially when it's on my phone. I'm done putting your emotions through the wringer and I am ending the story. Don't worry though I'm going to finish the story.

Epilogue

Five years later:

Jackie's POV

Life is great! Turns out moving to sweet amoris was the best thing I could have ever done. On the last day of senior year Armin's proposed to me. He even went he extra step and did it in front of everyone. For a pretty shy guy that was really brave.

The ceremony was beautiful too. I was in a lacy mermaid gown with my hair in flowing curls. Armin looked so handsome in his tux that I may have stopped to stare a little. It was a gamer themed wedding with a girly touch here and there thanks to rosa.

As for our honeymoon we decided it would justify t be more fun to stay at home and enjoy each other's company.

Our friends had pretty good lives to. Castiel marries a girl named Sarah, Nathaniel married melody, Alexy married a man named mark, of course rosa and Leigh, and the rest marries their highschool sweethearts like I did.

Now as I am 22 me and Armin had our first child. An adorable baby boy we named Anthony. We were actually the first of our friends to have a child so he will be the oldest. He looks just like his dad but has my eye color. I love him any way though. I couldn't imagine life any different and I'm happy I get to live it with Armin by my side.

THE END!


End file.
